Many commercially available faucets come equipped with pull-out spray heads that can help to ease the process of cleaning items placed under the tap. Typical faucets with pull-out spray heads use counterweights to assist in hose retraction. With such constructions, the spray heads may not fully retract to their docking positions due to hose friction and/or alignment issues between the spray heads and the spout tubes. Detents or magnets can be employed to assist in docking the spray heads to the faucet bodies; however, such mechanisms may not be optimal.